A Late Night Study Session
by kyoryuzilla
Summary: When Souji needed some help on his homework.


A bright light coated the walls and floor as the pink Kyoryuger entered the Spirit Base. It was close to midnight, so she was sure there was nobody around. Walking with heavy footsteps, Amy trudged over to the table in the middle. The lights in the Spirit Base - in which she didn't know if there were lights in the base - were off, so she stuck her arms out in front of her and waved them around.

Amy quickly found the table, and started to run her hands on the surface of it. All she felt was the cool stone material of the furniture. Until, she felt the tip of her finger push away what seemed to be a pencil, and a few second later, the sound of it falling and hitting the ground filled the room.

She quickened her pace, feeling around more eagerly for what she was looking for. Amy stopped, when she felt her fingers touch something soft.

 _I swear I didn't leave this behind_ , she thought as Amy retreated her arm.

After a moment passed, she reached out to touch the mystery object. Her fingers pinched the material it was made out of; kind of hard, yet soft, and distinguishable single strands. She definitely did not leave this behind.

 _Oh yeah! The flashlight on my phone!_ She told herself as Amy took her phone out with her other hand.

She turned it on, and clicked the flashlight button. A bright white light shone in a thick line, and she aimed it at the object.

When the light hit it, she didn't expect what she saw. The 'object' she was holding was dyed a median brown, and resting on two arms. Connected to it was a hunched back dressed in a familiar green.

Before she knew it, she jerked her arm away, and a loud, screeching scream came from her mouth.

Instantly, the 'object' raised it's head, but the momentum dragged the object's whole being backward. He fell backward onto the floor, and his limbs were tangled. He barely recovered, standing up and holding his hands in front of his face to shield him from the blinding bright light.

"SOUJI?!" Amy exclaimed, nearly dropping her phone.

"A-Amy?" Souji replied back, a bit stunned.

"Souji, you scared the life out of me! Why're you here at midnight?" She asked, relaxing her stance, and lowering the phone.

"Why am I here at midnight...? Oh yeah, I had some homework to catch up on, so I did some here, but I guess I fell asleep...?" He explained with a tone of confusion.

"Oh. I was here to get my school bag, which is...oh." She aimed her beam of light at the table, and saw her bag open, sitting right next to where Souji had sat. A textbook was also opened up. Her textbook.

"Oh, um, yeah, I didn't understand something, so I found your bag and used your stuff, hoping you wouldn't mind..." He said, hanging his head and looking at her with guilty eyes. Ugh, she just couldn't resist!

"Really? I could, you know, help, if you want me to." She said, averting her own eyes away as she said that. Thank goodness the lights were out.

"Y-you don't have to...it's late-"

"No problem! Can't have you failing and needing to drop out of the team!" Amy exclaimed, already going over to sit at the work filled table. She honestly didn't know why she was doing this. She hated schoolwork, and she wouldn't be much help since her grades weren't exceptionally amazing.

Souji hesitantly walked over and sat down. He pulled out a sheet of paper filled with numbers and symbols she had totally forgot the meaning of. She shone her flashlight on it, and looked it over.

"Um, let's see...dunno number 1...dunno number 2...dunno number 3..." Amy felt her face go hot as she marked off all the problems she didn't know; which were all but 3 problems.

"Uhhh, I didn't really think this through..." She said, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Well...I guess this is what the Internet is for, right?" He replied with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, chuckling a little as well.

So their whole night was spent trying to figure out how to solve the problems on Souji's math sheet. Amy's phone died eventually, so they both had to look on at Souji's little, old modeled phone.

When morning came, the lights of the Spirit Base automatically came on, and Torin came rushing in.

"Souji and Amy have gone missing?! Not the Deboss again-" Torin's frantic words were cut off when his wandering eyes landed on two figure seat at the table, with their heads resting on their arms, and were sleeping soundly side by side. There was a mess of papers and textbooks scattered on the table, with a few stray papers on the floor.

"Don't worry. I found them." He said, cutting the call and leaving the two youngsters to sleep side by side.


End file.
